


A Bad Idea

by cranky_thesbian89



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cheating, Cute Winn Schott Jr., F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I hate Mon-El, Kara deserves better, Kara is a baker, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) Being an Asshole, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) is Mike, Musical Based, Oblivious Winn Schott Jr., Past Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Slow Burn, Violence, Waitress AU, Winnara, i just love jeremy jordan, musical fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky_thesbian89/pseuds/cranky_thesbian89
Summary: In another world, Kara and Alex work at a small tow diner together. Kara makes the most amazing pies to help hide her failing marriage at home. She assumes her life is a living hell until a new doctor shows up in town. She finds out she is expecting and something interesting happens when the new face is the new gyno she has.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Winn Schott Jr., Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Introduction

This came to me while watching Jeremy play Pomatter for the umptenth time so I was like "Fuck it, lets write". This is just me explaining stuff and all so I will post the chapter soon. 

Characters  
Jenna Hunterson - Kara Danvers (dancers)  
Earl - Mon-el/Mike  
Jim Pomatter - Winn Schott  
Dawn - Nia Nal  
Becky - Alex Danver  
Cal - Maggie (CAUSE GAY)  
Ogie - Brainy  
Joe - J’onn 

The actual idea  
Winnara Waitress au!  
But with happy ending  
Each chapter will be based of 1-2 songs from the musical and very similar to the scenes  
Brainy may seem out of character and I’m saying sorry ahead of time, it’s just for the character  
And id you know the musical then yes I am changing cal to a girl cause we gotta make some gayness happen. For alex’s sake.  
And I will be sure to update this one and my other one as often as I can but I just started to school so I’m sorry if I don’t 

and so will J'onn, for the story. But I will try my best to try to keep true as much as possible.

Thank you all and I can't wait to share this with you!


	2. Chapter 1: Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara opens the diner with her coworkers and it all seems normal at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the first part and I am sure I will be updating this a lot today since I have some free time. Enjoy!

The kitchen was empty, the silence was a nice sound for the blonde standing at the workstation. She was content as she mixed up the filling for her latest pie. She blew a loose strand of hair out of her face, reminding herself to fix the low ponytail before work actually started. Her mind started to wander as she poured the newly mixed ingredients into the pie crust. She hummed to herself, a small smile on her face as she sprinkled it with some sugar. She was brought out of her small daydream world by the sound of the doors to the kitchen opening, and in walked the manager of the small diner. 

“Kara” Maggie said, walking up to the blue dress wearing girl, “What’s the special pie today?” 

“Uh” Kara glanced down at the pie in her hands before smiling back at Maggie, “Deep shit blueberry bacon?” Maggie’s eyebrows furrowed a little, 

“Deep shit?” she questioned, crossing her arms. Kara started to not before her smile falter, 

“Ye-uh,dish! Deep dish.” Maggie shook her head as she walked further into the back of the kitchen. “Sorry Maggie” Kara called back before walking to set the pie on a tray of a few other pies. At that   
exact moment a coworker of hers walked in, Nia Nal. Soon followed by Kara’s sister, Alex. 

“And try to make the coffee strong enough to chew today” Maggie said from the back of the kitchen, knowing Alex had just walked in. Alex just rolled her eyes as she walked up to grab her apron, Nia pulled hers on quickly before handing Kara one. 

“Thanks” Kara muttered, sending Nia a small smile as she slid on the apron. 

“You ready to open up?” Nia asked, grabbing the trays of pies and bringing them into the seat area of the diner. Alex and Kara followed, carrying various things of their own. 

“It’s just like the rest of the days, so why does it matter?” Alex asked as she brought out a small cart with some condiments and napkins on it. 

“Oh come on Alex, today isn’t going to be that bad”

“Says you” Alex said, placing ketchup bottles on the tables. Kara placed the last pies in the display tray before going over to write the pies on the chalkboard. 

“Hey, what time is it?” she asked no one in particular. As if on cue, a few of their daily customers walked in, going to their usual spots. 

“8:00” Nia said before walking up to a table, taking their order. Kara finished writing down special pie for the day before going to a nearby booth and taking orders. She gave the order to Maggie, giving her a small smile before walking up to the owner of the diner, J’onn. He comes in every day with a newspaper and orders the same thing.

“Hey, J’onn. What can I getcha?” Kara asked, getting the check pad out from her apron and a pen from behind her ear. 

“It’s warm in here, I’m warm” J’onn said instead of ordering. He glanced over at Kara after taking his hat off. 

“I’ll let Maggie know”

“And let her know”

“Okay, I’ll let her know”

“Okay good” he said, finally sitting down in his seat. “Alright listen up. I think I will take a piece of your blueberry deep dish pie with my scrambled eggs today” He said, opening his newspaper. “And a tomato, on the side.” Kara wrote his order down as he spoke, “On it’s own plate” he added after some thinking. 

“Any potatoes with that?” she spoke without looking up from her check pad. 

“Well, did I say anything about potatoes? Where did you get potatoes from?” he looked up at her, giving her a quizzical look. Kara laughed a bit, 

“Alright, no potatoes” she nodded, glancing over at her coworkers at the counter. Nia was cleaning some menus as Alex leaned against it, just chatting with Nia. “Tomatoes, is that everything?”

“No, I’d also like some coffee. But don’t bring that first, bring water first” he instructed, flipping to a page in his newspaper. “Water with the meal and coffee after” Kara found herself feeling nauseous, she brought a hand up to try to hide when she gagged a bit. J’onn noticed and got a little concerned, 

“Are you okay?” he asked. She looked over at him, pursing her lips a bit. “Am I making you sick?” 

“Sorry, I’m just feeling a tad queasy” she said, grabbing the left over mugs from the table. She left to go put them away but it didn’t stop her coworkers from noticing what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry it's short. But there will be many more chapters to come! Thank you, leave a comment and tell me whatcha think.


	3. 2- The Negative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kara feeling sick, Alex thinks she should take a pregnancy test. There's a lot of fear and anxiety for the results, which isn't what Kara wanted.

Kara rested against the counter after putting away the mugs she took from J’onn’s table. Alex took a deep breath before walking up to her sister, Nia following her. 

“Are you okay Kara?” Nia asked as they got closer. Kara put on a fake smile, flattening her apron a bit. 

“I’m fine, just too much coffee is all” she said, rounding the counter. 

“Avoiding it isn’t going to make it go away” Alex said, feeling that there’s more to it. Of course she could be wrong, but Alex is never wrong. Kara tried to ignore the feeling yet it was still there, soon there was another feeling. The feeling of something coming up. Kara’s eyes widened, placing a hand over her mouth as she rushed to the bathroom. Nia quickly sat down the tub of dirty dishes she was holding as the two girls followed Kara. 

“Oh come on guys!” Maggie said from the kitchen, watching the uneven unfold a bit. She just sighed and shook her head. Alex and Nia entered the bathroom to see a stall bathroom closed and the sound of vomiting could be heard. Nia and Alex stood at the sink, waiting for Kara. She soon came out of the stall, going to the sink to wash her hands. She dried her hands on a towel before trying to leave, but Nia stopped her.

“Hey, I have to get to my tables” she said but Nia pushed her back towards Alex. 

“Kara, it’s time to pee on a stick” she said, pulling a pregnancy test out of her apron. Kara just scoffed and shook her head,

“I don’t wanna know” she said, pushing the test away. 

“Oh come on, you’ve waited long enough” Alex handed the test back to Kara as she spoke. “Get to it” but Kara pushed it away again. 

“And do it” Nia added on. 

“Wh- okay, girls! Enough!” Kara said, looking between the girls shocked. Nia and Alex shared a knowing before passing the test behind the blondes back. 

“You know what we mean” Nia said with a soft voice, shrugging a bit, “Hopefully you drank enough” she took the test out of the box before handing it to Kara, who hesitantly took it. 

“And isn’t it better to know? Plus we’ll be right here with you” Alex said just as Kara shook her head, giving the test back to Alex. She turned to leave but Nia stopped her again. 

“It’s just a no or yes” she said, glancing behind Kara at Alex.

“But you gotta take the test” Alex said, walking up to Kara and handing her the test. “Just gotta squat and squeeze. Maybe even a prayer but it’s nothing” she shrugged, holding the test to Kara. 

“A stick and a line” Nia said, placing her hands on her hips.

“And hopefully just one” Kara said as she grabbed the test from Alex’s hand. 

“Here we go sis” Alex said, watching Kara go into the stall again,

“Just focus on the negative,” Nia said with a smile, earning a look from Alex. 

“Just read the instructions” she said with a small sigh. Nia nodded before turning the box, 

“ No inserte la varilla de prueba en su vagina.” she read, getting a sigh from Alex. Alex shook her head, 

“In English Nia!” 

“Do not insert the test stick into your vagina.” 

“Thank you Nia” Alex said, her voice laced with sarcasm. From inside the stall they heard Kara speak, 

“How’d I ever get myself in this mess….one drunk night in that stupid red dress” she said, thinking whatever the outcome is was her fault. If she just never wore that red dress and went out with Mike.   
She finally came out of the stall, setting the test on the sink. 

“Oh but I love that red dress! The way it sparkles, reminds me of an ice skaters outfit!” Nia said, a huge smile on her face. Alex walked up to Nia, placing her hands on her shoulders, shaking her a bit. 

“Stay with us Nia!” she said, gesturing over to Kara. Who was just staring at the test. 

“Oh right…” Nia muttered before walking up to Kara, placing an arm around her, “ Maybe his machinery is broken somehow? What if his boys don't swim?” she moved her hands as if it was a fish,   
trying to make Kara smile. Maybe even laughed. “I mean, wow. Miraculous luck!” she looked over at Alex with pleading eyes, needing some help. Alex nodded, walking up to the two.

“Yeah, miraculous!” she said, leaning against the sink. She chuckled a bit before speaking again. “To get away with an unprotected f-” she was cut off by Nia slapping her shoulder, making Alex glare at her a bit.

“Funny how one night, can ruin my whole life” she muttered, resting her head in her hands. 

“Oh don’t go there Kara” 

“You don’t know what the test says!” Nia added, hoping it may help. 

“I’m already panicked!” she said, looking at Alex then Nia. There was noticeable fear in her eyes. 

“Just calm down, goddammit!” Alex said, slowly getting annoyed with what’s going on. But she took a deep breath, deciding to calm down herself. 

“It’ll be just fine,” Nia said, brushing some hair out of her face and sending her a small smile. “Maybe there’ll just be one line” 

“I thought you don't sleep much with Mike much anymore?” Alex said, crossing her arms after running a hand down her face. Kara said, turning to Alex, 

“Well, I - he got me drunk. I do stupid things when I drink, like sleep with him” she looked down a bit but Alex just chucked, 

“Well, we've all made that mistake. But it was only one night” 

“Can someone just send me a sign that’ll be one line” Kara said, glancing at the small egg timer on the sink counter. As if on cue, it went off. Alex quickly grabbed the test as Nia turned the timer off. 

“We’ll give you some privacy” Nia said, pulling Alex away from her. Kara took a deep breath before looking down at the test, her eyes soon widened. 

“Shit….” she muttered, causing the two girls to turn around. Kara showed them the test and sure enough it was positive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy this one was longer then the last one. Hopefully the other chapter will be longer too. I wrote this one and chapter one right after eachother and I hope you enjoy. Leave comments and your opinions!


	4. Chapter 3: What Baking Can DO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kara finds out she's pregnant, she takes her feelings into her own pies instead of letting them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all yall so you don't get confused, Mon-el is Mike. I just deicided to use his "human name" if that makes any sense. Lmao

Nia and Alex went up to comfort her, just as she turned around. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Doing what she usually did when she got stressed, think of a new pie. 

“Are you alright?” Alex asked, wanting to break the silence. 

“Sh!” Kara said quickly, putting a hand up to silence them again. “I’m inventing a new pie in my head” she slowly brought her hand back down as she spoke. 

“Of course” Alex muttered, placing her hands on her hips and shaking her head. 

“I’m gonna call it…” she paused for a second to think, “I don’t want Mike’s baby pie” 

“Uh, I don’t think we can write that on the menu board” Nia said with a hushed tone, not wanting to upset Kara. 

“Then I’ll just call it, betrayed by my eggs pie” 

“What’s gonna be in it?” Nia asked, confused yet intrigued. Kara finally turned to face them, slipping the test into her apron.

“Well crack an egg! Combine with a sausage and make sure to soak it in some stupid beer” She started to go off, seeming to be in her own little world. “Combine with cheesy red dressing and use extra   
shortening in your crust to trap the moisture in…. For ever” Alex sighed, walking up to herself. 

“Kara…” she spoke, bringing Kara out of her daydream-like state. “This isn’t something you can just stuff into a pie” she started to explain until Maggie came through the door. 

“Alright guys, enough bathroom breaks. You gotta get out here and serve the customers” Kara quickly nodded and left, soon followed by everyone else in the bathroom. “Do this and I’ll dock your pay!”   
Maggie said as she followed them out, Alex stopped and turned to the manager. She furrowed her eyebrows a bit, “And you’re pushing my buttons a bit” 

“And which one is mute?” Alex asked, a small smirk on her face. She sent Maggie a small wink before walking away. Leaving Maggie frozen from shock, a small blush on her cheeks. Nia went right to   
the counter, wanting to wipe it down. While Alex took the dirty dishes tray to the back. Meanwhile, Kara was making sure the pies where stocked but soon she heard the door open. She didn’t care to look around till she heard what the new customer said. And it was directed at her. 

“Waitress” she turned to see her husband, Mike. “Could you get to ordering me a piece of pie” he commanded instead of asking before walking over to a chair. 

“Mike…” Kara said, shocked. As Mike sat down, she walked up to him. 

“Hey sweet thing” 

“What are you doing here?” she asked, putting on a fake smile for him. 

“Oh, just taking the rest of the day off” he said, shrugging lightly. 

“What about work?” 

“Oh, freaking foreman was up my ass for being late” he picked up the menu, putting it down right after. “I said, don’t wait in line to complain about me. “ his eyes followed Kara as she went to get a   
pie. He placed a slice of the deep blueberry pie and sat it down in front of him, “I love the shitty job” he picked up the fork she had brought as well. Kara went to turn when Mike grabbed her wrist, 

“Well where’s my kiss?” 

“Oh Mike, I gotta ge-” she started to say but Mike cut her off,

“They can wait!” Kara just turned back to him, kinda shocked. She just sighed before bending down and giving a gentle kiss to his cheek. “How are we doing today?” he asked, sticking a hand up to   
grab something. She pursed her lips a bit, digging into her apron to grab whatever money was in there. It wasn’t unusual for Mike to ask about money, he just wanted to buy himself some more beer. He grabbed and started to count it, “Yeah know babe” he waited to finish counting the money to talk, “It isn’t great” he looked up at her. “I’ve actually been thinking,” he said, taking another bite of the   
pie. “I don’t know if it’s worth you working at this diner, I don’t like those girls” he said, pointing at Nia and Alex. Nia was taking the order of a customer who sat at the counter while Alex leaned against the wall, crossing her arms and glaring at Mike. He glanced over at them before doing a double take, “And that’s looking at me as if I’ve killed her dog” And he took another bit of his pie, “I’d rather you be home making me pies all day.” He had a smug look on his face as he spoke. “God damn this is tasty” he said, taking another bite.   
“Yeah well” she glanced over at the pies, “It was the last piece left” she had a small proud smile on her face. She has always been proud of pies, everyone seemed to love them. And the crazy flavors to she pairs, it was a surprise for whoever took a bite. “Sold so fast, I couldn’t believe it” she chuckled a bit, glancing down before looking back at Mike.   
“Oh don’t be getting a big head” he said, his mouth full of pie. “You aren’t Sara Lee” he said, continuing to eat. Kara took a deep breath in,   
“You used to say my pies were so good I could open my own shop” she said, trying not to show that she was annoyed. When she was very obviously annoyed. And without hesitation, Mike answered, 

“I just wanted to get laid” With that, Alex dropped the towel that was in her hand and went to attack, no way in hell was she letting someone treat her sister like that. But Nia stopped her, taking her to the kitchen to calm her down. She sighed and walked away, letting him eat his pie. She started to wipe down the counter, her brain beginning to form a new pie. My Husbands a Jerk pie she thought, nodding to herself. Just pound chicken till it’s unrecognizable, pack flour quickly, use only essential ingredients, an-. She was brought out of the thought by Mike walking up to her, basically slamming the plate on the counter. 

“Kara, you’re not listening to me!” he said, obviously annoyed. “I work hard for nothing and you can’t even listen to me,” he said, anger shown through his eyes. Kara gave him a weak smile, 

“I’ll work on it baby” His angered turned into a sly smirk, 

“Am I imagining it, or are your boobies getting bigger?” he said, obviously looking at the small amount of cleavage she was showing.

“That is crazy Mike” she said, crossing her arms over her breast, trying to hide them. 

“Maybe you’re eating a little too much pie,” he said, attitude changing. “Alright, I’m outta here” he said, heading for the door. Alex just glared at him as he left, Kara soon walking up to the two girls. 

“God we’d hate to be you” she said, causing Kara to raise her eyebrow slightly. “Sure I’m a single lesbian and Nia over there is a single girl who spends all night in her house, eating take out and watching romcoms but it would suck to be in your life with a husband like that”

“Well, everyone has something to deal with.” she picked up the empty dirty dish tray so she can pick up stray dishes, “I’ll be fine” she said, trying to reassure them. 

“Yeah, some fine Mike is gonna be” Alex said, walking up to Kara, “Sis, listen, don’t hold yourself reliable for promises you made when you were too young to know who the hell that jerk was.”

“Yeah but he wasn’t always like this. He’s just..” she sighed, putting the last few of the places away. “Going through a rough time is all” she walked back into the kitchen, Nia and Alex following. 

“And what’s the show of life's excuse?” she asked as Kara put the dishes down. Nia started to clean them as Alex and her talked. 

“I couldn’t even afford to leave him now!” Kara explains, glad they were cleaning up so that no one was at the diner to hear this. 

“You could move in with me” Nia said out of nowhere, smiling back at the siblings. “It’s a studio but I have a full sized twin” A small smile grew on Kara’s lips. 

“Aw, that’s really sweet Nia but I have a baby coming.” she said, gently putting a hand on her stomach. 

“Kara..” ALex shook her head a bit, “Get all that flour out of your brain. Do that baby a favor and leave his sorry ass”

“He’d never let me Alex, that’s the issue” 

“But it’s not up to him, is it?” Alex crossed her arms and gave Kara a look, knowing she was right about this. Kara decided to just ignore the question and change the subject, 

“Look, I got 14 pies to make and they aren’t gonna bake themselves” she said, laughing a bit as she went back to her small baking area. 

“But Kara!” Alex said, following her as Nia finished the dishes. 

“Like this peachy peachy keen pie” she said while grabbing some various ingredients, including peaches. 

“But Si-” Alex started to say but Kara cut her off, 

“And when there’s a whisk there’s a way!” she grabbed a few more ingredients from her cabinets. 

“Oh lord…” Alex muttered, walking away to let Kara bake whatever pies she wished to make. And to no one's surprise, she spent about three hours making pies. She had about five different flavors   
with three pies of each, which is what took up most of her time. She put them in the fridge to cool overnight as she closed the shopping, heading towards the bus stop she could go home for the night. As she waited for her bus, she placed a hand on her stomach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the good news is that Winn will actually be introduced next chapter! Yay! I miss the adorable nerd but if you can't tell, I hate Mon-el. Mhm, yep. And I'm sorry if you do like them but I am entitled to my opinion and I will respect yours. Thank you. BUt please leave a comment with your opinions and thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Never hesitate to leave comments of your opinions or ideas


End file.
